Some Wishes Do Come True
by LittleMonteith
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since they were born, sharing everything including their birthday. Every year they make their special birthday wish and promise to stay the best of friends forever. But sometimes the world has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Stretching his arms above his head, Kurt let out a small soft sigh, he felt wide awake, well rested and relaxed. No heavy eyes, no muscles aching and no frazzled brain. It was nice to wake up early, or at least he thought he had, the little green lights however on his alarm clock sitting on the nightstand read 9:49 am. Kurt dove out of his warm, cozy bed faster than he ever had before, he usually liked a gentle start to his mornings but with school having already started almost an hour ago Kurt's morning was gonna be utter chaos, rushing in and out of the bathroom with little time to brush his hair and teeth he grabbed some clothes from his closet. He was so late for school. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd been late for school, his heart was racing in his chest, old moody pants Mrs Edmund was gonna be so mad.

He shot down the stairs and straight into the empty kitchen... Wait, where was his Dad? He stupidly turned in a circle looking for the older man. Why hadn't he called Kurt down for breakfast? Had his alarm failed to stir him too? Panic began to set in as he quickly turned, sliding slightly in his socks on the laminate flooring, he ran for the stairs again he'd have to wake his Dad, he too was gonna be late for work but it wouldn't really matter for his Dad seeing as he was his own boss. As Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs something clicked in his sleep mused brain suddenly remembering that it was Saturday.

Which also meant...

"Whoa, careful there Buddy. Where's the fire? I know it's your birthday but isn't it a little early for all this excitement?" Burt's deep laugh broke the silence as his son ran straight into him, almost knocking them both over. "Happy Birthday Son" His Dad smiled pulling him in for a hug which Kurt happily returned with a grin of his own, still trying to calm down from his fright, feeling slightly silly for thinking it was a school day.

"Thirteen huh? A teenager already" Burt held his son by the shoulders out at arms reach looking him over "I remember when you were this big" Burt held out his hands to show how small Kurt used to be. "I could sit you in the palm of my hand..."

"Daaaad" Kurt whined, playfully shoving his Dad, to avoid embarrassment

"Fine" Burt chuckled "The story can wait, I've got breakfast to make for a special birthday boy anyway" Burt added as he ruffled his son's hair much to the annoyance of Kurt.

Breakfast had turned out to be tons of fun though as Burt made them both scrambled eggs on toast before loudly singing him a very out of tune Happy Birthday as he presented a small birthday cake that he'd picked up on his way home from work the night before. They'd had a fun morning together and then come noon Burt told his son to put his shoes on before leading him out to the car, refusing to answer any of his son's questions.

"I know you said you didn't want a fuss made for your birthday this year" Burt finally spoke as he drove down the road "And I know you're so against the idea of a birthday party, which I don't understand by the way because you absolutely loved them when you were little, you had one every year since you were born..."

"I'm not seven anymore Dad" Kurt quickly interrupted, his voice hard, narrowing his eyes as he glared at his father. The man was clearly up to something and Kurt really wanted to know what.

"Promise me you aren't gonna be mad" Burt said chancing a quick glance at his son sat beside him before focusing back on the road. "But turning thirteen is a big deal, and I bet Blaine would agree"

* * *

Blaine.

Kurt Hummel's best friend. Kurt and Blaine aren't like your average pair of best friends though. They're a special kind. They share a connection, that most best friends don't, a connection that runs deep. And that's because Kurt and Blaine have been best friends since the day they were born. They know it sounds silly when they tell people and most of them never understand but it was true.

Thirteen years ago on May 27th at seven o'clock in the morning a little screaming fuzzy haired bundle of joy named Blaine Devon Anderson was born. It's wasn't until after four that same afternoon that a much smaller and quieter Kurt Elizabeth Hummel arrived. Both boys got tons of kisses and shared long cuddles with their Mommy's and Daddy's before night time arrived and the nurses took them both away to let their Mommy's rest. Neither Elizabeth Hummel nor Pam Anderson had been able to sleep that night, both worrying about their baby boys, wondering where they were and if they were okay. That night as both women paced the dark hallways they met and soon became great friends.

What neither of them knew though was that just down the corridor in a dimly lit room a baby Blaine and Kurt had also just met, both new born boys had been carefully wrapped up, in matching blue blankets, and tucked into little weeny glass cots that stood near one another among all the other boys and girls born that day.

Poor little Kurt had been a bit frightened that night and he was really missing his Mommy and Daddy and so he'd spent most of the night crying, he had cried so much he'd ended up throwing up his milk all down the front of one of the Nurse's uniform, Kurt thought she deserved it though for keeping him away from his Mommy. Little Blaine was missing his parents too, not his big brother who had towered over him looking scary so much, but he didn't have time to cry he needed to make sure that his new friend was alright first. So even though he couldn't properly see Kurt past the thick fluffy blanket he still managed to coo to him in special baby talk.

"Hi, I'm Blaine" he'd coo'ed

And Kurt actually managed to calm himself down just enough to coo back. "I'm Kurt. I don't like it here"

"Being born is a bit strange isn't it?" Baby Blaine had replied and if Kurt had learnt then how to laugh he probably would have. Instead he just let out a whimper and told his new friend that he wanted to see his Mommy and a slightly watery eyed Blaine did his best to reassure his friend that they would get to see their Mommy's again really soon because they'd need to be fed and then Blaine had cried too in case there was a chance he would get fed sooner.

Kurt can still be a bit of a cry baby now, the kids at school love to tease him about it, always calling him a wimp and a cry baby, Blaine doesn't tease him about it though he always tries his best to cheer the other boy up instead. Burt had told his son many times that it's okay to cry sometimes especially like the times when he was six and he fell off his bike when Burt had been teaching him how to ride it for the first time or when he was eight and his Mom had died or even when he was ten and Blaine had persuaded him to climb a tree in the park and Kurt had slipped, falling and breaking his arm.

* * *

Kurt turned to stare out the window, the houses and trees going past in a blur of colour as he zoned out. The truth was he'd refused to have a birthday party ever since his Mom had died when he was eight. He can still remember the day he lost his Mom as though it were only yesterday that it had happened.

 _It had been a Wednesday and an eight year old Kurt had, had an awful day at school. The bigger boys had been a lot meaner to him than usual and his grazed knees were still stinging from where they'd tripped him over, twice, in the courtyard at lunchtime. Kurt couldn't wait for the school day to just be over so that he could see his Mom and get one of her big special hugs that always made everything, no matter how big or small, feel better again._

 _Only when he'd gotten off the school bus that day she hadn't been waiting to meet him, and his Dad hadn't even been there either to tell him that his Mom was a little busy or that she'd gotten carried away whilst out shopping, because that sometimes happened. So Kurt had made the short walk home, alone, feeling more upset than ever and making little stories up in his head to try and explain why neither of his parents had been there to meet him like they usually were. But nothing his eight year old brain had conjured up would of ever prepared him for what was really happening. Kurt had expected to walk through the front door and see the happy smiling faces of both his parents, for them to wrap him up in their arms and hold him tightly as they told him how much they loved him and how everything was alright and that they were really sorry that they hadn't met him off the School bus._

 _Instead he'd been greeted by a pale, slightly green looking Blaine who was sleeping on the sofa and Blaine's Grandmother who looked at him with sad eyes, the old lady hadn't really made Kurt feel any better either as she quietly explained to him that there had been some sort of accident and that his Mom and Dad were both at the hospital. But she'd told him it would be okay and that his Dad would be home really soon to see him. Taking in that tiny piece of information Kurt had sat silently by the front window in the living room all night, holding tightly to Sherman a stuffed teddy bear he's had since the day he was born, and just watched out for his Dad's truck or his Mom's small blue car to pull into the driveway. He'd been so transfixed watching the world outside slowly pass by that he hadn't even been fazed when Blaine had woken up and began vomiting into the bucket that had been left beside the couch for him or even attempted to move and help his best friend when he'd called out for some more tissues or water._

 _Blaine's Grandmother - or just Grandma as she had insisted that Kurt also call her - had managed to pull the upset boy away from his position by the window for about ten minutes or so to force not even half a bowl of her special homemade soup into him. Blaine had tried to ask his friend if he was alright but for the first time in either of their short lives Kurt had just ignored him as he pressed his aching forehead against the cool glass. Kurt had fought to keep his watery blue eyes open as the dark street outside continued to remain empty, just like his insides were starting to feel. Clutching Sherman closer to his small chest he'd let his heavy eyelids fall closed._

 _Kurt doesn't remember falling asleep and he couldn't tell you how long he'd slept for but when he woke again the sun was shining brightly through the window and someone, probably Grandma, had moved him to his Dad's armchair where he was curled up with a soft blanket and Sherman. Blaine and Grandma were gone but Burt was crouched beside the chair that his son had been sleeping on. Instantly Kurt knew that something wasn't right because his Dad's eyes were all red and puffy and he kind of looked like the zombie he'd accidentally seen on the TV a few weeks earlier when he was suppose to be sleeping. Sitting up he launched himself forward and into his father's open arms, where they'd both clung to each other for what seemed like hours. Kurt didn't like seeing his Dad upset and hugged the man as tight as his little arms would allow hoping to make him feel better, because he always felt better after receiving hugs. Burt had looked at his son and the tears he'd tried so hard to hold back since he'd returned home fell, Kurt buried his face into the crook of his Dad's neck, not sure what else to do. His head was starting to ache again and he didn't know how to feel, he was happy that his Dad was finally back but sad at the same time because he still didn't know what was going on and his Mom didn't seem to be home yet. "Where's Mommy?" he'd asked quietly but that only made his Dad cry harder so a confused and scared Kurt who had so many other questions running through his tiny head but couldn't get any of them out began to cry quietly into his Dad's shoulder._

 _Why hadn't his Mom came home? Had he done something wrong? Did she not like him anymore?_

 _Burt had just continued to hold his son close, gently rubbing his back as he whispered softly into his ear, finally managing to calm down enough so that he could move them both to sit on the couch. Making sure to grab the blanket and Sherman from where they'd fallen to the floor forgotten, Burt sat in the middle of the couch, pulling his son onto his lap. Kurt took the old bear and held it under his chin before resting his aching head against his father's chest, as his Dad wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, the strong arms around him making the small boy feel safe as he breathed in the familiar scent and just let the steady thud-thud of his Dad's beating heart under his ear calm him._

 _Hugging his son close Burt had quietly explained, as much as he could to an eight year old, everything that had happened, from how a drunk driver had caused a crash on the highway and how Elizabeth, in her car, had been stuck in the middle of it. And how the doctors had tried their very best all night to fix her but she was hurting too much and the only way they could make her feel better again was to put her into a special sleep and let her go to live with the Angels where she'd be safe. By the time he'd finished, Kurt was sobbing loudly into his Dad's flannel shirt and clutching tightly to him as though afraid he'd disappear if he were to let go. Burt for his part had just held his son and tried his best to comfort him despite his own tears. For months after that Kurt had become really clingy with his Dad, afraid to let him out of his sight. Scared to go to school in case he would come home and find that he'd lost his Dad just like he'd lost his Mom._

* * *

Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts, using his sleeve to dab at the corner of his eyes, as the car pulled to a stop not long after. A smiling Burt and a scowling Kurt made their way around the side of the Anderson's huge home and entering through the gate to the back yard.

"Now, I don't want you to be mad with me okay? But Pam and I thought that you and Blaine deserved to celebrate your birthdays properly this year now that you've became teenagers and all"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt gasped in amazement seeing the beautifully decorated garden; banners, streamers and balloons had been hung everywhere. Lanterns and fairy lights covered the full length of the tall wooden fence and Kurt supposed they'd be turned on once it got dark, at one end of the garden a seating area had been placed and at the other end stood tables full of gifts, party foods and sodas. The smell of freshly cut grass and food being grilled filled his nose. Turning he tried to take it all in, it was then that Kurt's eyes landed on a makeshift dance floor, that could fit at least thirty people, that had been set up on the grass under Blaine's old tree house and a huge grin spread across his face.

He couldn't be mad at his Dad. This was gonna be the best birthday party ever.

"Happy Birthday!" Blaine beamed, a huge smile on his face, as he came bounding over like a puppy.

"Happy Birthday" Kurt laughed hugging his best friend.

"Happy Birthday Kiddo" Burt smiled ruffling Blaine's dark curls before his expression changed and he sternly told his son to behave himself, before heading off towards the barbecue area, probably to go talk sports with Blaine's Dad, William. Kurt couldn't help but grin as he took in Blaine's outfit, noticing that they had unknowingly colour co-ordinated.

"Did you know about this?" Kurt asked excitedly gesturing wildly around the yard. "It looks amazing!" he gushed

"Not until this morning" Blaine shook his head in reply "We don't keep secrets from each other remember?" he added in a sing song voice "Come on, there's someone who wants to see you" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him through the open french doors and through to the living room, but before Kurt had a chance to ask who he was grabbed from behind and he let out a small squeal of fright

"There he is!" A happy voice called out "My favorite adopted little brother" strong arms had suddenly wrapped around Kurt's waist and he found himself being lifted into the air and span around. "Happy Birthday Scamp!"

"Cooper" He grinned recognizing the voice "Put me down" Kurt demanded as he pretended to be annoyed despite his giggling.

* * *

Cooper.

Blaine's older brother. He's twenty two now and lives alone in L.A, meaning they don't get to see him that often, as soon as the older boy had graduated from High School he had moved to the other end of the country to be an actor. Blaine always looked forward to the holidays when the older boy would come back home to visit, because he was always tons of fun to have around. When they were all a lot younger Cooper had spent almost all of his spare time with his baby brother and his baby brother's best friend.

As the oldest Cooper had usually been the one to initiate most of the pretend games they'd played growing up, always finding them the best costumes. He had also been the one to spend every summer in the playground either holding the boys up as they pretended to swing like monkeys on the climbing frame or pushing them back and forth on the swings and despite Kurt's hatred towards sports he'd even shown them how to correctly catch the ball so that he'd have someone to play football with. Cooper had even been the one to take both boys swimming at the local pool every weekend where he taught them both to swim and of course as every big brother does he showed them how to dive bomb into the swimming pool, which neither one of their Mom's had been very happy about, but Kurt and Blaine had found it amusing seeing Cooper getting into trouble because it didn't happen often.

And every Sunday he would race them on their bikes across town to Grandma's, she lives in a little cozy apartment right at the top of the tallest tower block so when you look out of the window you can see the birds flying right past and on really clear days you can see for miles and miles across town. The view is always so pretty. When they were younger Kurt and Blaine used to think it was almost magical and Grandma happy to tell the boys stories would joke that she was the poor Princess that had been locked away and forgotten about.

But all that was long before Cooper met his latest girlfriend Jenny, once he met Jenny he didn't seem to have time to do anything else but hang out with her and all they ever seemed to do was look into each others eyes and go kissy-kissy. Kurt and Blaine thought it was yuck, and so one day when Cooper had yet again chose his girlfriend over his brother Blaine decided they should play spies and they followed Cooper and Jenny to the park, unfortunately though Cooper had caught them unsuccessfully hiding behind a tree and had grabbed them both by the ankles, holding them upside down as he shook them until they felt sick.

Having Cooper as his older brother sometimes became annoying for Blaine because his parents, especially his Mom, expected him to be just like his brother. And she liked to remind him about it a lot too, " _For heaven's sake Blaine! Why can't you be more like Cooper?"_ His teachers at school were much the same, they assumed he'd be as smart as his brother and expected him to get top marks all the time. It's not that he's _bad_ at school, he always gets the best ideas for projects and can work math problems out in his head as quick as lightning, it's just that he usually gets really bored easily. He did manage to make it onto their school's Junior football team last year though.

Kurt was so happy for his friend even though he doesn't like sports very much at all, he and Blaine have totally different hobbies. Kurt prefers to sketch and sew and play with his Mom's old jewelry, that his dad let him keep. It's in this special soft white jewelry box that has lots of compartments and secret drawers. Elizabeth used to have heaps of jewelry, Blaine's favorite is an old necklace that Kurt's Mom used to wear all the time, it's a long silver necklace with a little Noah's Ark charm dangling from it and you can see all these tiny elephants and giraffes. On rainy days when they have nothing else to do Kurt and Blaine spend hours making up stories about all the animals inside. Kurt love the broaches the most and the rings of course. There's hundreds of them, he's even started to collect some of his own even though most are just pretend ones from Christmas crackers. He gave one to Blaine once, as a friendship ring, it was bright blue and silver, Blaine had loved it. Only he forgot to take it off when they went swimming with Cooper one weekend and the silver went black and all the little blue gems fell out. He was devastated even though Kurt told him he'd give a new one.

* * *

Feeling slightly dizzy from being spun around Kurt managed to keep his balance as his feet touched the ground again.

"And I am not little" Kurt huffed looking up at the taller boy

"Teenagers" Cooper sighed "I forgot, that means you're both grown-up's now right?" He teased

"Shut it, Coop. You were a teenager too not long ago" Blaine reminded him from where he was stood watching

"Details" Cooper said waving his hand "Come on, I heard we're missing a party out here" wrapping his arms around both boys' shoulders he led them back into the sunny garden.

Before long members of both families, as well as some of the kids from school, had began to arrive. Gifts were exchanged, food was ate, games were played, songs were sung, music was played loudly and people danced until their legs ached. Everyone seemed to have had tons of fun and things couldn't have gone better, except for maybe the part where Finn, a tall gangly boy who usually plays football with Blaine at school, managed to drop trifle all down the front of his striped t-shirt. Although it had been kind of funny to watch really.

Suddenly the music went down low and Grandma's voice could be heard calling over everyone's groans.

"Where's my two birthday boys?"

Linking hands Blaine and Kurt made their way past all their party guests and towards her as Burt carried a huge cake with thirteen lit candles sticking out of the top of it. Everyone began to gather round before singing Happy Birthday to them both. Cooper making up his own version and singing it louder than everyone else, which earned him a smack 'round the back of the head from him Mom.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other for a second before leaning forward and together they blew all the candles out in one go. Everyone cheered as the cake was placed onto one of the now half empty food tables. Pam handed the two boys a big knife with warnings to be careful with it and as was now tradition together they made the first cut into the cake making their special birthday wish.

"Best Friends."

"Forever."


	3. Chapter 3

The school year was finally over, Summer vacation had begun, which means no more Junior High ever again. Both Kurt and Blaine are so happy to be out of the place where the grown ups put kids while they make the awkward transition from a child to a teenager. But it also means that once Summer is over it's off to High School and both boys are terrified because after all everyone knows it's where all the pain starts, you're no longer a kid anymore so all the coddling from the teachers stops and you're left to face the world alone. Not to mention the fact that the weak get picked on, though it's not as if Kurt and Blaine haven't had to deal with taunts and teasing almost every day of their school life anyways.

Eight long weeks of doing nothing. Well that's not entirely true, Kurt will probably end up spending most of summer break hanging out with his best friend or at the garage with his Dad. Burt owns his own tire shop and ever since they lost Elizabeth, Kurt has helped out during holidays, on weekends and after school, mainly because there was never always someone who could look after Kurt for a few hours. But Kurt doesn't mind, it's nice to be able to spend time with his Dad because he misses him a lot during the days. They don't really get to see too much of each other during the week because of school and work and then Kurt's evenings are either spent at Blaine's house doing homework or at the garage doing odd jobs and even though his Dad is there with him its not quite the same, and by the night time Burt is usually too tired to do much more than make them dinner. After dinner he usually lays on the sofa watching some TV and because he misses his son just as much as the young boy misses him he lets Kurt snuggle up to him for a bit before bedtime. Only to repeat everything all over again the following day.

It's one of the reasons Burt tries not to work on the weekends unless he really really has too because that's his time to spend with his son. The two do everything together on the weekends, when Kurt was younger they consisted of staying in and watching Disney movies, having pretend tea parties out under the sun or Burt teaching his son how to ride his bike. But as he got older they began doing other things such as visits to the museums, going to adventure parks, mini camping trips and one time Burt thought it would be a good idea to teach Kurt how to fish, but that hadn't ended well, a squeamish Kurt had squealed at the little worms they were using as bait refusing to touch them, afraid of the little teeth. And instead of just throwing the line, Kurt had flung the whole fishing rod into the river. Safe to say that Burt crossed fishing straight off their list of activities after that.

* * *

But not even two weeks into Summer break and Kurt wanted it over with as soon as possible. It had been truly awful so far. Something wasn't right, that Kurt was sure about but he didn't know what to do about it. Blaine had been acting oddly, his smile was off and he was unnaturally quiet. Kurt hated not knowing what was up with the dark haired boy because they always told each other everything, always had done ever since they could first talk, even all the really embarrassing stuff, so why not this time? Kurt is nothing but persistent and had tried several times to find out what was wrong but to no avail. He's pretty sure that Blaine is keeping something secret from him and that makes him feel angry and betrayed because they've never kept secrets from each other before. Ever. It's rule number one of their friendship.

That's why a few afternoons later Kurt found himself sitting opposite Blaine, in a busy diner while Cooper ordered them food, carefully studying his friend. Determined to figure out what was really going on between them so that he could voice his worries, because really how do say something when you haven't got the slightest idea what might be happening? How do you go about telling your best friend that you're worried about them when all you have to go on is the fact that they haven't spoke to you as much as they usually do or that they didn't give you their usual bright smile or because they didn't roll their eyes with you at someone's silly comment on the TV.

Watching Blaine today though he didn't really have any reason to suspect that anything was wrong, he had his goofy grin in place and the happy gleam in his eyes as he laughed and joked with his older brother. The older boy had stuck around longer than planned after showing up for their birthday the previous month, that was something else that seemed strange.

Kurt felt scared that Blaine didn't want to be best friends anymore. Maybe he was worried about what the other kids are gonna say when they start High School, because even Kurt knows that not everyone will be so accepting about two boys being as close as they are but that's just the way life works. Kurt thinks that maybe Blaine is distancing himself now and using their summer as a practice to get him used to not being his friend. No. Of course Blaine wouldn't do something like that. Kurt shook his head to clear his thoughts, he had to stop getting carried away, he just wished Blaine would talk to him about whatever was going on.

Later, after Cooper had dropped him back off at home, he sat alone in the living room resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists. Kurt let out a sigh, letting his eyes roam round the room hoping the answer would just jump out at him. Staring at an old smiling photo of his Mom that still sat above the fireplace he spoke into the quiet room.

"I bet you'd know what to do if you were still here. You always did." He sighed "I can practically hear what you'd say in my head now" he let out a short laugh and raised the pitch of his voice slightly "Oh Kurty, you and that crazy imagination of yours, the stubbornness wasn't the only thing you got from your Dad. Just give the boy his space"

And there he goes again, making up scenarios in his head that don't provide him with the real reason of why Blaine has been avoiding him. It did provide him with something though, it was time to take a long overdue trip to visit his Mom, he needed to talk to her, and although she couldn't reply it still usually helped him a lot to just be able to get everything out. He knew his Dad would be willing to listen to him and even try his best to provide him with the advice he needed but this was one of those times where he just needed his Mom. It had been awful when Elizabeth died because she had always been the first person that Kurt looked up too the most, that one person he could tell all his troubles to and know that she'd someone make them okay, in short she was his hero. He'd found it really difficult adjusting to life with just his Dad around and Burt hadn't exactly known how to properly comfort his son when he was upset, but together they figured it out. Burt learnt how to be that one person for Kurt, he became the hero that Kurt could look up to.

So telling his Dad that he was going for a little ride on his bike to get some fresh air after being cooped up inside the garage all week he rode down the rows and rows of streets and past the forest towards the graveyard. He didn't mean to fib to his Dad but he knew the older man would insist on going with him and he really wanted to be alone for a while, Kurt didn't understand why but Burt was always telling him he wasn't to go to the cemetery alone, but what was going to happen in the middle of the afternoon?

Passing through the tall iron gates he followed the long and winding paths, the white and black headstones all standing out greatly against the bright green of the grass. Slowly making his way further into the cemetery he stopped by the big old oak tree, which in the hot July sun was casting a shadow over the corner of grass in which his Mom lay beneath.

"Hey Mom" he said speaking quietly as he cleared fallen leaves and long bits of grass away from her headstone before sitting cross legged in front of it. Carefully rearranging the flowers that had moved in the light wind he gathered his thoughts.

"Sorry I haven't been to visit you for a while." He said running his fingers over the words that had been engraved onto the thick stone.

"Dad doesn't know I'm here, so i can't really stop too long, you know how he worries" Kurt looked down fiddling with the long blades of grass beneath him putting off what he'd really came to tell his Mom.

"Loads has happened since I was last here with Dad and I could spend hours telling you all about them but what's the point?" He sighed. "Because if it's true what Dad keeps telling me then you're up there somewhere watching down on me every single day so I suppose you'll already know all of it won't you?" As he spoke Kurt tilted his head up to look at the white fluffy clouds, moving slowly across the blue sky above him, as though he'd be able to see Elizabeth sat on one them just waving down at him with a smile on her face.

"I do need to talk to you about something though. That's why I'm here because I know no matter where you are you'll know what I need to do." Placing his open palms on the grass behind him he lent back and got comfy before speaking about everything that had been clogging up his mind for weeks.

"Blaine has been acting really strange these past few weeks and I've barely saw him at all. I've had to stay cooped up at the garage with Dad all through the start of the Summer, and honestly I don't mind it too much because I hardly ever get to spend time with Dad during the days but Blaine always seems to be too busy or just can't be bothered to hang out, and that's really not like him, it's like he's trying to avoid me and I don't understand why. And I can't tell Dad why because I don't even know the answer myself."

"Dad thinks Blaine and I have had a disagreement about something and that we'll fix things soon. I really wish that was the case because Blaine and I don't really ever fight often but when we do we make up right away because it's just so awful not speaking to him. But I really don't know what to do because this isn't just one of our silly fights. This is Blaine keeping secrets. I know you would know what to do if you were here. You always did give the best advice. I've tried asking Blaine what's wrong but he just brushes me off with an 'I'm fine' which I know isn't true but he won't talk to me about it. And we've never ever kept secrets from each other Mom, you know that but that's what this feels like, like he knows something that I don't. And if this is another one of those 'It's too keep you safe' things then I don't want to be safe!" Kurt let out a sigh and took a deep breath to calm himself back down.

He plucked a daisy from the grass and slowly twirled it between his fingers before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, I just want everything to be okay again. Things will be okay won't they Mom? We'll figure it out right?" Kurt had ended up sitting alone in the sun just speaking almost to himself about anything and everything for over an hour before he found the will to leave. But it had been really nice to just talk and talk and to just let everything out. Even if no one was really listening. He at least felt slightly lighter inside.

"Well I should probably get going, you know what Dad's like. He'll worry that I've been gone too long." Rolling his eyes with a small grin, Kurt stood up and brushed the grass off his jeans with his hands, shaking his stiff legs out.

"I promise to come back again soon, I won't leave it so long next time" Kissing the ends of his fingertips he pressed them to the engraved name. Elizabeth Rose Hummel.

Going to grab his bike from where it was resting against the tree he noticed a large white feather, that hadn't been there before, laying on top the grass by the front wheel. Smiling Kurt picked it up and repeated the short poem Grandma used to tell Blaine and him whenever they found bright white feathers at the park.

"Feathers appear when angels are near." He whispered, running his index finger over the soft edges.

Carefully he slipped it into the pocket of his jeans. It was going straight into his scrapbook when he got home "Thank you Mom" he smiled, it was her way of answering him, he could feel it deep within his chest. Everything was going to be okay, Blaine and he would sort things out soon enough. He just knew it.

"Hey Loser. Visiting our dead Mommy are we?" Kurt stiffened hearing the cruel laughter behind him, turning he found himself face to face with the two biggest bullies from school. Chad and his sidekick Charlotte, or Charlie, as she preferred to have everyone know her as. The two brunette haired twins teased everyone at school, whether it was about their height, clothes, looks or hobbies, they found something to tease you about. Since the first day of school they'd teased Kurt and Blaine about being best friends, forever telling them how girly it was and just last year they'd started calling them 'Faggot' neither were sure what it meant at first and Kurt had tried asking his Dad but he had gotten really angry and said it was an awful word. He was furious when he found out that it's what they call Blaine and him. It was Cooper who had finally been the one to tell them what it meant.

"At least I know where mine is!" Kurt all but growled back knowing he was being rather mean and that he was pushing his luck more than he should when there was no one around to help him. But everyone knew that their mother was in and out of jail more times than he even dared to count.

"What did you say you little brat?!" Chad growled cracking his knuckles threateningly

"You heard" Kurt sniped "Or would you prefer me to draw some little pictures for you?" He sneered not knowing why he was getting them worked up further or what he would even do if they really went after him. But he'd had enough of always being walked all over and it wasn't as if he could rely on Blaine to stick up for him all the time. It was time to stand on his own two feet.

"You looking for a beating? 'Cause I'll give you one." Charlie yelled stepping forward, rolling the sleeves of her shirt up

"I'm not scared of either you" Kurt called out. He was really, but he wasn't about to let them know that. Chad was so much bigger than him and Charlie may be a girl but she's a tomboy and she's tough, she's not afraid to get into fist fights. And against both of them Kurt knew he'd probably stand no chance of surviving but he couldn't cave now. Instead he converted his anger at Blaine keeping secrets and his fear at facing up to the bullies into courage and stood up tall.

"You should be. Consider this a warning Hummel because I'm gonna crush your bones the next time you get smart with me" Chad grunted stepping closer still to Kurt. Suddenly he found himself pressed against the tree, his shirt gripped tightly in Charlies fist, holding in his whimper he held his breath, closing his eyes tightly as he waited to be hit.

"And I ever hear you saying things about our Mom like that again and I'll tell everyone how we saw 'ittle Kurtie bawling like a baby over his mommy's grave. How you actually wet yourself in fear when you saw us. How you begged us to leave you alone and made us promise not to say anything. Got it?" She threatened instead, Kurt barely had time to nod before they both took off. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he got back onto his bike and rode home, faster than he ever had before. Making sure to check behind him every few minutes in case they had changed their minds and were coming back to finish what they'd started.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt had kept himself busy in the garage with his Dad for the rest of the week, if he was changing the oil and servicing engines on cars he wasn't thinking about his best friend and worrying about why he wouldn't talk to him. It hadn't been until the weekend that he'd got to see Blaine again, he'd been sat at the kitchen table pushing his now soggy cereal around the bowl with his spoon as his Dad attempted to bribe him into eating just one more mouth full when the doorbell had rung. Using it as an excuse to move he went to answer it before his Dad had even thought about it. He'd been surprised and a little taken aback to see Mrs Anderson stood on the doorstep and even more surprised to find out that Blaine had actually asked that he go shopping with him and his Mom.

Looking up at his Dad with a hopeful look on his face the older man had agreed, not minding that it was the weekend, it saved him coming up with something fun for them to do together. Kurt really hoped this was the start of Blaine getting back to his normal self, and as they wandered through all the different stores in the mall everything with him seemed fine. They laughed and joked as though nothing had happened, Kurt wondered if he'd been making the whole thing up in his mind, he was good at that. Pam treated them both to ice cream before taking them back to the Anderson's home where the two boys spent the rest of the afternoon sitting amongst the many different coloured bean bags up in Blaine's tree house just talking and singing until dinner time when Pam had called them back in, that was when Kurt noticed that something was still off with Blaine. Dinner was only the three of them, Blaine, Pam and Kurt as his father William was working late that night and Cooper was out somewhere with his girlfriend.

Pam had made them her special spaghetti bolognaise, Kurt knew something was up because Blaine didn't eat much of his and the short boy is never picky with his food and he absolutely loves his mom's special spaghetti bolognaise more than anything. He usually scoffs his down in minutes and often finishes Kurt's off for him too because he can never eat as much as he does, but tonight it was actually Kurt who finished all of his ages before Blaine. Pam had finished hers too and went to watch TV in the living room, leaving the boys in peace for a little bit. When Blaine didn't seem to be in any hurry to eat his dinner she'd asked Kurt to join her but not wanting to leave his friend at the table alone he declined and sat quietly sipping his orange juice as he watched Blaine stare at his plate thoughtfully, twisting bits of spaghetti around his fork but never actually eating any of it.

His dinner had gone stone cold by the time his mom tactfully removed it, placing a hand on his forehead to check for a temperature. Kurt had began to worry that maybe Blaine was feeling sick, he never likes to admit when he doesn't feel well. But he seemed to be okay as they went and played some board games with Blaine's Mom until she announced she had things to take care of and sent the two boys up to Blaine's room to watch a movie before bed.

As they reached the top of the stairs Blaine pressed his index finger to his lips and motioned for Kurt to keep quiet. Kurt nodded not sure what he was planning to do but he trusted him enough to follow along with it. They slowly tiptoed into Cooper's dark bedroom, Kurt stayed near the door while Blaine searched through his half empty shelves of dvds.

"Aha" the boy announced grabbing one before dragging Kurt out with him.

Moments later the two were sat in matching pyjamas at either end of Blaine's big bed, the lights out and a huge bowl of popcorn between them as they watched the movie. Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them, he wasn't sure why Blaine had decided they should watch something so scary looking but he didn't like it. But he decided to keep it to himself not wanting to upset his friend anymore than he already was. Everything seemed to be okay for the time being and Kurt wanted to keep it that way.

The more of the movie they watched the more scarier Kurt found it, grabbing the popcorn bowl he took to clutching that to his chest in attempts to calm down instead, nibbling on bits of it to stop him whimpering, only it wasn't really working and every little thing was beginning to freaking him out. Suddenly Blaine moved and his cold foot brushed Kurt's leg where his peejay bottoms had rolled up and he jumped out of his skin, screaming loudly as he threw popcorn everywhere. It went all over the bed and floor. He'd also managed to scare Blaine in the process and the curly haired boy spilt the water he'd been about to drink all down his front.

"Kurt!" He shrieked jumping up quickly and flicking the lights on.

His pyjamas were soaked and he slammed the half empty glass down on his desk before running to the bathroom to clean up. Kurt tried to tell him he was sorry as he did his best to scoop the popcorn back into the bowl. It seemed like ages before Blaine returned from the bathroom in a new pair of pyjamas and Kurt couldn't help but notice that something was off straight away, Blaine's usually bright hazel eyes were all puffy and red. He'd been crying!

Kurt frowned as he looked at his best friend, crying over spilt popcorn and water seemed a little excessive, especially for Blaine because he never cries. But Kurt didn't say anything about it, because after all Blaine never says anything when he cries over stupid things.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt spoke quietly not wanting to make things worse.

"Nothing" He mumbled back avoiding looking at him

"Liar" Kurt replied feeling hurt that he wouldn't tell him. Blaine glared at him but he continued anyways "I'm your best friend Blaine. I always know when something's wrong and something is most definitely wrong. It has been for weeks. I can see it is"

"I'm fine" Blaine snapped

Kurt didn't believe him "Those tears that you're trying to hide? I can see those too"

Blaine wiped his face with his sleeve

"You've been holding everything in, I know you have and that's why it's came out. You never cry Blaine, and I know you probably want to be strong but you don't have to be. I'm here. Best friends forever remember?"

Blaine glared at him again, this time out the corner of his eyes but still didn't say anything.

"Let me help you, Blaine, Please? Just tell me what's going on"

"I can't" he whispered

"Why not? You don't have to pretend that it doesn't matter"

"It doesn't" he shook his head

"The sadness on your face tells me something different. I've felt down a few times before, remember? And who's always been the one to make things right? You Blaine. You always know how to make things better, well now it's my turn to be there for you instead, let me help you fix it"

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment as though fighting against the voice in his head and Kurt held his breath willing him to accept the help, letting himself be hopeful that he'd finally get an explanation to what was going on.

But then he looked at him and he shook his head "Not right now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I've honestly got no excuses. But I'm back now and promise to keep on top of my stories.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize. I'm merely borrowing them. I do however own Jenny. Well half own. Details about her can be found on my profile page. Thank you**_

* * *

Kurt shifted around uncomfortably in the popcorn crumbs once more before giving up on trying to sleep. He really wanted to just go home, "Blaine..." he whispered quietly his voice cracking. He took a deep, shaky breath, licked his dry lips and tried again "Blaine?" He repeated a little louder this time

"What?" the shorter boy snapped

"It doesn't matter" Kurt mumbled quickly losing his confidence

He heard Blaine sigh and in a slightly softer tone this time he spoke again "Tomorrow, okay? I'm tired and I really want to sleep."

Kurt nodded even though Blaine couldn't see him and didn't say anything more. He lay quietly staring at the back of the other boys curly head waiting for his friends soft snores to come. Once he knew for sure that Blaine was asleep he carefully untangled himself from the warm blankets and got out of the bed. The cool air felt nice on his bare feet.

His mind was a jumble of thoughts and he felt really sick, biting his lip nervously he paced back and forth across the room, making sure not to trip in the dark. He didn't know what to do but Blaine had let him stay, and that had to mean something he told himself. But Kurt really wasn't believing it. Stopping by the bed he frowned to himself just thinking of all the possible things Blaine could possibly tell him, it had to be something bad if Blaine was hiding it from him. Blaine was the brave one out of the two of them which meant he was scared, but of what?

Kurt went back to his pacing, not that it was helping him any, his head was starting to hurt from all the thinking. He stopped again listening to Blaine's breathing as the boy continued to sleep. Had he found a new best friend? Or had he simply just had enough of Kurt hanging around?

"Why don't you just tell me instead of putting up with me?" Kurt asked in a small whisper, knowing no one was listening. He wondered for a second if he should just wake Blaine up and demand to be told right then what was going on, because at least then maybe he'd be able to sleep too, but he couldn't pluck up enough courage. He knew he shouldn't be scared to ask his best friend anything, because that's what they're there for. But he wasn't really sure he knew Blaine at all anymore.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought about losing Blaine for good and he blinked them away, forcing them back. He couldn't cry. Not now. The darkness of Blaine's room began to close in on him and his breathing deepened. Deciding he needed to get some water he made to leave, accidently kicking the leg of the bed in the process. He hissed in pain and ran from the room hoping that he hadn't woke Blaine up. He didn't stop until he got to the living room where he sat in the middle of the Anderson's couch instead, hugging one of the big fancy cushions to his chest. He closed his eyes tight and pulling his knees up making himself as small as possible, as though trying to disappear. Now that he was alone he let himself cry. Big giant sobs that came from deep down inside his chest. His insides were hurting and he hoped that crying would make him feel better.

"Kurt?" an older and confused voice asked from across the room

The brown haired boy jumped and instantly stopped crying, he hiccuped wiping his eyes with his sleeves, cursing to himself for being such a baby. Kurt looked up and blinked at whoever had caught him, his bottom lip still trembling as he held back the rest of his sobs.

"C-Coop" he stuttered taking in the silhouette of Blaine's older brother stood in the doorway, he'd forgotten about him being back home. Cooper was wearing only his jeans, his chest bare and his hair not as perfectly placed as usual. A desert spoon hanging out his mouth. Typical of the older boy Kurt couldn't help but think, always thinking of his stomach. Even in the middle of the night. A shorter blonde girl poked her head out from behind Cooper and Kurt felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment "Jenny" he added

* * *

Jenny Grace Carter.

Cooper's long term girlfriend. At 18 she was a few years younger than Cooper and had only just Graduated High School before the start of Summer but they didn't let that bother either of them. She shared Coopers same passions of becoming a famous Hollywood actress and was gonna go live out in LA with him.

The blonde haired girl had moved from her hometown in Scotland to Ohio with her parents as a child, but it wasn't until she'd started High School that she met Cooper. Pam and William Anderson hadn't been so accepting of her at first, but that didn't stop her spending all her weekends helping her boyfriend babysit his baby brother. And of course Kurt.

Jenny, with her bubbly personality, had quickly became the big sister that neither of the boys had. She was always smiling and making jokes and both Kurt and Blaine missed her when Cooper was away in LA because it meant they couldn't see her either. But over the last four years, on the days when Cooper didn't keep her all to himself, she would show them how to bake. Much to Burt's enjoyment there was many times that his son returned home with tupperware containing baked goods, from cookies and cakes to bread and pies. She was always willing to join in with their pretend games and never hesitated to teach the boys the dance routines she'd learned that week at school or let them put on their own performances in the living room. She'd even helped them decorate the tree house too.

* * *

They were both like a second family to Kurt and the last thing he wanted was to be seen crying over something so stupid.

"Are you alright?" Cooper asked coming into the room

Kurt nodded "Yeah" he replied, his voice betraying him. He begged the couch to just swallow him whole, he wanted to completely disappear forever.

"You don't look it" Jenny said softly and Kurt couldn't help but let another sob out, burying his face back into the cushion he continued to cry. He just wanted someone to tell him everything was going to be okay. He wanted to know he'd been worrying about nothing.

Jenny felt her heart break at the sight and quickly sat beside him, pulling him into the tightest of hugs, not knowing what else to do to comfort the young boy. But hugs always seemed a great idea. Kurt quickly wrapped his own arms back around her too and just let himself cry into her dress, it had been ages since anyone had ever hugged him and it made him feel warm and safe. Jenny gently rubbed his back and looked to Cooper for help, she really didn't know what she was suppose to do next. Cooper dropped down onto the couch the other side of the upset teenager, tossing the spoon still clutched in his hand onto the coffee table with a clang. Kurt jumped at the sudden noise and continued to cry a little louder, he wasn't sure for how long he cried but everything he'd been holding in he let out. Soon his cries faded as he calmed down and he pulled away from the hug, feeling worn out as he wiped at his tear stained face. He knew he probably looked a mess but he couldn't bring himself to care. He took some deep shakes breaths trying to breathe properly again as he was handed some tissues.

"I-I I'm f-fine" he stammered, blowing his nose

"You've got a really strange way of showing it" Cooper replied

"It's j-just n-nightmares" he sniffles with a shrug. Refusing to look at either of them as his lied about what he was really upset over

"Nightmares?" Cooper questioned raising his eyebrows. He didn't believe him for one second

"Not now Coop" Jenny scolded him. Giving Kurt the time he needed, knowing he would talk if he wanted to. For now just knowing they were there and cared was enough

"I'm s-sorry" Kurt muttered "I'll uh..." he quickly stood up and gestured back towards the stairs

Cooper grabbed his wrist before he could leave though, Kurt had always been like a second little brother to him and he felt obliged to make sure he really was okay just like he'd done for Blaine many times before "Sit down?" he asked and with a small nod Kurt obliged. He fiddled with his hands not knowing what to say

"I'm sorry" he offered again

"Oh Kurt, you shouldn't apologize for being upset. It's okay to cry you know" Jenny offered him a small smile

Kurt smiled back a little "My dad says that"

"You should listen to him" Cooper shifted slightly to look Kurt in the eyes "So what's bothering you Scout?" He asked and before Kurt could answer he continued "And don't lie to me, I know you're hurting" Kurt stared at him, biting nervously on his bottom lip. He wanted to tell Cooper how he was feeling, he'd wanted to tell someone for weeks. He told himself he could trust the older Anderson not to laugh at him but he wasn't sure it was true. Cooper was never the most sympathetic about things.

"It's nothing" Kurt shook his head

"I've known you since you were a baby Kurt, I can tell when something's bothering you. And something is definitely bothering you. Something's been bothering Blaine too, hasn't it?" That got Kurt's attention "So, c'mon. Spit it out"

Jenny offered Kurt her hand and he took it instantly, feeling slightly better about talking.

"I don't know..." He said softly unsure what to actually say now that he had the chance

"C'mon" Cooper urged feeling a little impatient

Kurt decided on just voicing a few of his worries rather than all of them "Blaine, he's keeping secrets from me, I know he is and I don't know why. He won't speak to me and I'm his best friend! I just want to help but I'm scared he doesn't want to be friends anymore. Has he found a new best friend Coop?" Kurt looked up with big watery eyes, pleading the older boy to tell him what Blaine wouldn't

"Uh... Here's the thing Kurt..." Cooper quickly looked at Jenny who violently shook her head, telling her boyfriend not to say a thing. It wasn't their place

"You know Blaine" he quickly added wrapping an arm round his shoulder to distract him "He's not very good with his words, he's probably just been thinking of the best way to tell you"

"Or waiting for the right moment" Jenny added

"Yes" Cooper pointed at her "That. But I promise he's not found a new best friend. You're stuck with that bow tie loving dork forever. Not even two thousand miles will split the two of you up"

Kurt frowned at that.

Jenny rolled her eyes "Unbelievable" she muttered, glaring at Cooper. He really didn't know when to keep his mouth shut

Kurt looked between them and asked what was going on

"Nothing" they both hurried to say at the same time

"I'm just saying, you know, like metaphorically. If that was ever to be the case you know? Because you never know what the future's gonna bring" Cooper replied gesturing wildly with his hands

"I do" Kurt nodded "Blaine and I, we've got it all planned out"

Cooper gave Jenny a worried look but didn't interrupt. Though he'd definitely need to plan to have a word with his baby brother in the morning about being honest with his best friend.

"We're going to survive High School together and then we're going to New York"

"That's great Kurt" Jenny smiled at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze

"You gonna be okay now?" Cooper asked him

"Yeah, I think so" Kurt nodded "You really promise he's not found someone else to be his best friend? You swear he's not sick of me?"

"Pinky promise" Cooper grinned holding up his little finger. Kurt linked his own with it and thanked the older boy. Glaring at him when he ruffled his hair

"Hands off Anderson!" he grumbled standing up. He gave Jenny another hug, apologizing once more for getting tears on her before wishing them both good night.

* * *

The following morning Blaine was back to acting as though nothing had happened the previous night and Kurt questioned if anything actually had, but his still puffy eyes in the bathroom mirror as he got ready told him it hadn't.

He avoided looking at Cooper and Jenny at breakfast, feeling a little embarrassed still for crying. He was growing more and more annoyed at Blaine too, the boy was making no attempt to explain anything to him as he chatted happily to his parents, making the occasional joke with his brother. He pushed his pancakes round the plate eating them slowly as he tried to push all thoughts of Blaine and his secret out of his head. He'd talk when he was ready right? That's what Jenny had told him and he tried to believe it and give his friend some space.

After breakfast Pam and William Anderson excused themselves, stating they had business to take care of, warning the three teens and Cooper to behave while they were gone. They spent the rest of morning watching cartoons and playing video games, but Kurt really couldn't concentrate and decided to just watch. By the afternoon Blaine's parents still weren't back and Cooper had had enough of playing the adult, he just wanted to hang out with his girlfriend, preferably alone. So grabbing the keys to his father's fancy car he drove the two boys over to the Hummel's house, using his charm to get Burt agree to watch Blaine for a couple of hours, promising to pick him back up before dinner.

Burt agreed and made the boys chicken sandwiches for lunch, they were easy enough, before going back to the dining room to finish the paperwork that he'd been working on. Kurt led Blaine into the living room and they both ate in silence, Blaine was still being a grumpy guts so Kurt decided to try and cheer him up. But the more his ideas failed to work the angrier Kurt got. Blaine refused to choose which of their favourite Disney movies to watch and he refused to sing along to the songs. He just didn't seem interested in their favourite reality tv shows either and refused to roll his eyes and make silly comments with Kurt about how ridiculous it was. Kurt was getting louder and louder and soon he'd began to stomp in frustration.

"Kurt! Would you, please, stop that shrieking?" Burt shouted over his noise as he walked through the door, he couldn't hear himself think.

"Noooooo" Kurt wailed and his dad grabbed him by the shoulders in an attempt to calm his son down.

"Why do you like being friends with him so much?" Burt sighed looking at Blaine.

"I don't know" Blaine shrugged, his voice barely a whisper "I just do" And with that he burst into tears. Putting an end to Kurt's tantrum as he stared up at his Dad in shock instead. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually seen the shorter boy cry. And he didn't know what to do with a crying Blaine, but thankfully Burt did

"Hey Buddy, don't cry. I'm not mad at you." Burt had soothed sitting down beside him.

"I don't want you to be mad at Kurt either" Blaine wept into the older man's chest. Kurt stood watching anxiously, chewing on his nails, knowing he'd regret it later.

"I'm not mad at him, maybe just a bit agitated. I'm that a lot when it comes to Kurt. He just has that effect on me, I'm afraid" Dad explained with a light laugh ruffling Blaine's hair.

"Please don't cry Blaine" Kurt finally said coming out of his trance and hugging his friend from his other side, Blaine wriggled out of Burt's grasp and clung to the other boy. They sat like that both now crying.

"Look at you two" Burt chuckled "There's nothing to cry about"

Kurt looked at Blaine and gave a huge sniff. Blaine looked at Kurt and wiped his tear stained face with the soft sleeve of his checked button up shirt

"Ewww" Kurt wrinkled up his nose making Blaine giggle

Burt shook his head, smiling in amusement, teenagers were strange beings he decided. Grabbing the box of tissues he handed them to his son before speaking again "How about I get some magical lemonade to cheer you boys up?" he asked, not waiting for a reply he headed into the kitchen, giving the two boys time to talk.

Kurt gave a little half smile, his Dad's idea of 'magical lemonade' was a jug of regular lemonade with fruit juice added to make it colourful, with bits of fruit floating in it to make it all pretty.

"Kurt..." Blaine broke the silence in a sad whisper "Kurt, there is something to cry about"

"I thought there might be" Kurt nodded feeling like he was about to be pushed into the great gray emptiness of doom.

"I just don't know how to tell you" Blaine admitted wringing his hands together

"Just spit it out" Kurt told him impatiently, mimicking what Cooper had told him to do the night before

"I'm not very good at spitting" Blaine replied with a half smile and they both giggled feebly, voices still weak from crying. Silence falling over them again.

"Shall I spit it out for you?!" Kurt suddenly shrieked. Blaine looked at him in shock "You don't want to be my best friend anymore!"

"No! It's not that" Blaine declared looking hurt

"It's okay" Kurt shrugged looking away "Well it's not one bit okay, it's not okay at all but I understand" he nodded "I'm not sure I'd want to be my friend either if I were you. I'm loud and I'm bossy and I cry all the time and I know I dress crazy and I love singing at every chance I get and get on everyone's nerves" he rambled

"You don't get on my nerves" Blaine clarified buttting in "And I want you to be my best friend for ever and ever and ever, only... only..." he trailed off not sure how to say it

"Only what?!" Kurt demanded "What is this great big secret Blaine? You've been keeping it for weeks. I know you have, you don't think I've noticed you acting all strange since Summer began? Because I have! Just tell me what it is. We're best friends, we always tell each other everything, we've never had secrets Blaine. You've been ignoring me and it hurts. I don't know what's going on but..."

"Kurt stop! Your blabbering" Blaine cut him off again taking hold of his hand "I do still want to be your friend, I promise. Only I promised Mom and Dad that I wouldn't say anything to anyone either"

"I'm not just anyone though" Kurt pouted

"I know, but Mom made me promise not to say a thing, not even you. At least not until they've sorted everything out" Kurt frowned at him trying to figure out what he was talking about

"I guess you'll be finding out soon enough anyways" Blaine added, more to himself

"Find out what?"

"That... We're... um... the thing is, I think we're moving" Blaine breathed

"You're moving?" Kurt laughed. That was it? That was Blaine's huge secret? It was hardly anything to worry about. Yeah they'd lived only a few blocks away from each other all their lives but what was a few more? "Is that all? Oh Blaine" Kurt giggled "It'll be fine, it couldn't be simpler. Why were you so scared to tell me that?" he asked

"Because we're moving to San Jose" he whispered

What?! Kurt was stricken. Blaine may as well have just said Timbuktu, they'd never ever get to see each other again. He felt as though all his insides were being squeezed.

"California?! But that's hundreds of miles away!" Kurt cried feeling sick "But how will I see you?" he whimpered

"I don't know. It's awful" Blaine said tears forming in his eyes again

"What about school?" Kurt asked, they were suppose to start High School together

"Dad says I'll go to a new school. But I don't want to, I don't know anyone and I won't have any friends" Blaine said sadly.

"But why are you going?" Kurt asked

"Something to do with dad's law firm" Blaine shrugged "A new expansion opportunity has came along or something. Mom wants him to take it because she wants a bigger house. But she just wants to be closer to Coop again. She said we'll have a huge yard big enough for a tree house and a swing"

"But you've already got a tree house! And I've got a swing which has always been your swing too. You don't need another one" Kurt argued uselessly

"She said I can even get a dog"

Kurt was brought up short with that one, he'd always wanted a dog but his Dad wouldn't let him, said there wouldn't be anyone to look after it because neither of them were ever at home much.

He stared at Blaine. "Are you really getting a dog?"

"Well mom said I could but she just wants me to stop arguing about leaving. Dad hasn't promised anything yet though because it's still not definite. There's some contract thingy that still needs to be completed. That's why we aren't telling anyone yet"

"I'm your best friend! Why did you keep it secret from me? I would've told you. I'd have had to or I would burst!"

"This hasn't been easy for me you know! And nothing is certain yet. We might not even go, but Dad seems pretty set on trying to get this deal. He isn't going to tell anyone until the last minute because he doesn't want anyone trying to stop him"

"You're leaving me behind, you're gonna forget about me in your big fancy house with your new puppy" Kurt sighed, playing with a loose thread on the bottom of his shirt.

Blaine's face crumpled "That's not true. I don't know how I'm going to cope without you Kurt. I've tried to talk to Mom and Dad and told them I can't go because I'll miss you too much but they don't understand at all. They just laughed and told me I'd make new friends. But I don't want new friends. I just want you."

"You've still got me" Kurt promised giving his hands a squeeze "We can still be best friends. We'll talk everyday on the phone or I can email you. There's video chats. And I can still come and visit you during spring break or in the summer right?"

"Right" Blaine nodded hugging Kurt "Best Friends"

"Forever" Kurt finished as he wound the curls at the base of Blaine's neck around his fingers. As though trying to keep him to himself forever. They were still just kids to the adults though and that meant they didn't get a say in anything


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I'm gonna apologize now for this chapter being politically incorrect. Please don't kill me because I know that this is probably NOT how US schools are ran, but having only ever attended British schools my knowledge is limited. I've done my best to google as much info as i can but it's not great. So sorry! xoxo**

* * *

Things were starting to look up, nothing more had been mentioned about the Anderson's move to the other end of the country and Kurt was hoping it wouldn't happen after all. He'd still taken to wishing on the brightest star in the sky every night before going to sleep and wishing really hard on every rainbow he saw. Just in case

Pam had taken them shopping for new school clothes, because everyone kept telling them how important it was to make a good first impression, Burt had agreed to drive both boys in on their first day and Cooper had even gave them some much needed advice, or at least he'd told them it was much needed. It had happened on a hot afternoon while both Kurt and Blaine had been sitting out on the grass reading magazines together in the Anderson's back yard. They'd both squealed and covered their heads with their arms as Cooper lept over them with his long legs and sat in front of them.

"Blainers. Kurt" He nodded "How does it feel to be starting High School in a few days?" Cooper asked

"It'd feel better if you quit sneaking up on us" Blaine huffed glaring at his older brother

Cooper rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever, Mom thinks I should talk to you about starting High school, she thinks I can give you some much needed advice"

"Make it quick then, we're busy" Blaine groaned, he knew what Cooper's talks were usually like and they were never fun

Cooper rose his eyebrows not believing him, he then cleared his throat, sat up straight and clapped his hands together before starting

"Alright, so High School, it's just like Middle School, only bigger, with upperclassmen and more freedom. If there's one thing you have to understand about High School it's drama, there's gonna be a lot of it. And if there was ever a time for the two of your to start standing up for yourselves it's now, that's definite, because Freshman are often underestimated and therefore looked down upon a lot. And the teachers, they won't care. They're going to start separating you based on intelligence now though so you need to keep your grades up or you'll end up at the bottom of the food chain and that's the worst" He gave both boys a serious look "Long story short, the weak get picked on, so stick with the people you trust because all the kids you've known since 1st grade?" he waited for them to nod "They won't even look at you or speak to you anymore. The bullies? They're gonna be bigger and older than you. And let's face it, neither of you are what we'd call High School ready"

He gestured at Blaine first "You're more like an overexcited puppy or a toddler that's had too much sugar, I've not yet decided, most of the time and over the Summer everyone will have had their growth spurt, just look at Kurt, he's had his. And sorry but, you haven't Squirt"

"I can't help that I've always been short for my age!" Blaine protested folding his arms

Cooper ignored Blaine's out burt and carried on, gesturing to Kurt too "You, I'm worried you're gonna get crushed by the gorillas you'll be attending school with. Do you think we've got time to fatten you up a bit before Monday? Give you some meat to protect your bones"

Kurt glared at Cooper, trying to silently murder him with his eyes

"I'm just saying" Cooper quickly added holding his hands up in surrender "Otherwise you'll both be dead by the end of the year"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each before staring at Cooper with mouths hanging open, neither knowing what to say. Or whether they should be taking him seriously or not. Why did he have to tell them all that days before their first day?!

"Don't look so worried, you'll be fine!" Cooper said with his smirk "That's so long as you don't look at anyone. Talk to anyone. Or get noticed of course" He listed off counting on his fingers

"So it's simple really, just be yourself and people will like you" With that he squeezed both of their shoulders before standing up and disappearing back instead. Leaving both teenagers terrified and confused.

"I bet he's just trying to scare us" Blaine finally said, not believing himself

"Well it's worked" Kurt said quietly

"Just ignore him" Blaine replied knowing it wouldn't be that easy

"Right" Kurt nodded.

* * *

"High School eh?" Burt asked folding the newspaper up

"Hhm" Kurt hummed around a mouthful of toast, his dad always picked the worst moments to start up a conversation

"Where does the time go?" Burt mused "I still remember dropping you off for your first day of Kindergarten..."

"Please, not this story again, dad" Kurt groaned

"Alright, alright" His dad laughed, deciding to hold off with the embarrassing stories for now "How are you feeling about it being your first day of High school?"

Kurt thought for a moment. Sipping on his orange juice. He supposed it was kind of exciting in some ways but who wants to be stuck in a school full of morons anyways? And on the other side the thought of it was scaring him as well. The bullies were still gonna be there and would probably be twice as mean. And Cooper's advice hadn't exactly helped.

"Fine I guess" He finally settled on with a shrug

"Don't worry too much, Buddy, you'll be fine. I bet you'll love it" His Dad smiled at him, Kurt tried to return it.

"You ready to go?" Burt asked brushing the toast crumbs from his chest

"Yeah, I think so" Kurt nodded glad to have something to do to distract his thoughts.

* * *

About half an hour later Kurt found himself stood at the school entrance with Blaine by his side. They'd picked him up from his house, after he'd fought off his mom who kept hugging and kissing him, Blaine spent the entire drive to school babbling about anything and everything. His anxiousness making him more talkative than usual.

"Ready?" Blaine asked biting nervously on his bottom lip

"As I'll ever be" Kurt nodded taking a deep breath and smoothing his clothes down.

There'd been an assembly first where the Principal had introduced himself as Principal Figgins and thanked them all for choosing to attend William McKinley High School, he'd then proceeded to babble on about the importance of school and all the other boring stuff that no one but the teachers really bothered to listen to.

Next the two found their way to Homeroom which was already half full. They just had to pick a seat and from the looks of everyone already there, Cooper had been right about at least one thing so far, they needed to choose wisely. A group of loud girls were already giggling together near the back and a few of the boys were discussing their Summer family vacations over the other side. Sounded like they'd had a much better time than Kurt had. His thoughts were broken when one of girls already sat at the back of the classroom pointed at them and let out a high pitched laugh. She had a pretty blue dress on and her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Kurt recognised her as Valentina Dangora, she'd never been nice to either of them, she came from a big family and was spoilt, she knew how to get anything she wanted and made sure she got it.

"Look at them!" She screeched and everyone turned to look, some frowning in confusion, wondering what they'd missed. Kurt jumped as though he'd just received an electric shock and looked down at what he was wearing to see what may be wrong.

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree..." she began singing and laughter filled the room, a few of the others quickly joining in with her song and Blaine groaned, they'd not even been at school five minutes and the taunts were starting. Kurt ducked his head as heat spread across his face.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G..." they went on and Blaine felt his face glow red with embarrassment too

Kurt quickly sat at an empty desk at the front of the classroom, dragging Blaine with him by the sleeve of his new shirt, Blaine sat in the seat beside his best friend making sure to avoid everyone's gaze. They could hear the others all still sniggering behind them, "So much for staying unnoticed" Kurt sighed.

"Cooper two, us zero" Blaine huffed "He was right, they're turning on us and we've not even been here a day!" Kurt was interrupted from saying anything back as their homeroom teacher arrived asking them all to be quiet. She seemed alright, Kurt mused, she wasn't all that old, her blonde hair tied back and her grey eyes covered by a pair of glasses.

"Hello class! Take your seats please, I'm Miss Dixon. Hush, I want you all to remember those seats because you'll be sitting their everyday. It's the only way we'll learn names." She spoke turning to write on the blank whiteboard. They spent their entire morning stuck in her classroom receiving their schedules, maps of the school, locker numbers, text books and going through ice breaker activities to get them all talking and sharing information about themselves. To make new friends Miss Dixon had said. Kurt however just wanted to vanish, he hated it. He had Blaine, he didn't need anymore friends, and the others didn't understand him or his higher pitched voice, they all giggled every time he spoke. By lunchtime Kurt felt really humiliated but at least most of the whispers and glares had disappeared. Entering the cafeteria they quickly found out that it was quite possibly one of the cruelest places on earth, Cooper hadn't mentioned that in his little speech Blaine thought storing the piece of information away for later. Everyone was pushing and shoving in the lunch line like they'd not seen food for about 5 years and if you weren't quick enough in choosing a table you'd end up sitting with the morons who talk with their mouths full and chew with their mouth open.

"It's literally like feeding time at the zoo" Kurt said scrunching his nose in disgust, not feeling all that hungry anymore. The rest of the day passed in a blur and after what felt like years their first day was finally over with.

The following few days went slightly better, the two boys only got lost a couple of times and the teasing seemed to be minimal. The bullies were laying low but Kurt knew it wouldn't last long and made sure to keep a look out for them. And Blaine was starting to realize that he needed more than just Kurt as his friend, because they weren't in all the same classes and he kept finding himself sat alone. By the end of the week the meat heads had indeed started up with their teasing, constantly making fun of Kurt and Blaine in the hallways. Whether it was about their clothes or how short Blaine is or how skinny and feminine Kurt is. They ignored them for the most part but it wasn't always that easy. Kurt and Blaine are slowly slipping to the bottom of the heap, the place Cooper had warned them about. But neither really knew what to do to get back up and asking Cooper for advice was out of the question because he'd just laugh at them too.

Things were really starting to turn bad by the end of Friday. Friday had turned into the worst day of Highschool so far, they'd had gym last period and anyone that knows Kurt Hummel knows how much he hates sports. He always has.

"Come on, it'll be fine" Blaine told his scowling friend as they made their way to the boys locker room. After some fuss everyone got changed into the required school colours of black shorts or sweatpants, which Kurt opted for because no way was he showing off more skin than he had too, and a red school shirt before heading out to the field where their coach was waiting. He blew a whistle as they all neared and encouraged them to hurry up. He had blue eyes and light brown hair, he only looked to be in his early twenties but was at least six foot tall Blaine guessed tilting his head to look up at him.

"Alright boys! Gather round, gather round." He shouted gesturing everyone over. "I'm Coach Jenkins and I am your gym teacher. I eat, sleep and breath physical education and I will not put up with slackers"

There was a quiet murmur of "Yes Coach"

"Do we understand?" He shouted

"Yes Coach" they repeated a little louder

"Good enough. We'll work on it, let's warm up!" He yelled instructing them through some stretches to loosen the muscles in their arms and legs before having them run two laps around the track. Kurt is hopeless at running and, as expected, was near the back most of the time. Blaine who is great at running and usually found to be in the top five for both laps hung back and jogged beside his best friend the whole time.

"Thank you" Kurt panted when they finally finished. Blaine just shrugged his shoulders with a grin.

"Okay. Not bad. But not great either. We'll fix that over the next few weeks though" Coach Jenkins spoke still jogging on the spot, he hadn't been joking when he said he ate, slept and breathed physical education. "Right! Now I want two teams, and I'll be choosing" there was a ripple of unhappy groans and several boys moved so they wouldn't look like friends in hopes of being put onto the same teams. Coach quickly split them all not wanting to waste any time, but he hadn't split the group of boys up equally though. He had all the tall, muscular kids on one team and the other team consisted of the short bony kids.

Kurt was still trying to catch his breath from running and didn't care what was happening next but asked Blaine anyways. "I don't know" the short boy shrugged, Blaine didn't know why they'd been split into teams, he hadn't been listening and didn't have a chance to find out either because Coach Jenkins had just asked them to run lengths of the football field to start off with but the bulky kids had turned it into a game of chase and if you didn't get out of their way quick enough they'd either trip you or shoulder check you. And Coach was either blind to it or just didn't care because he didn't say a word about it, well at least not to any of the meat heads. Their team, the one that consisted of misfits got yelled at countless times for being 'hopeless' and 'useless' He seemed to think they didn't know how to run properly and kept tripping over their own feet.

"We're going to keep going until some of us have learn't how to run properly, you're all looking like headless chickens!"

But if Coach didn't stop them soon someone was gonna end up with broken bones. And Blaine wasn't gonna stick around to find out if it were him. And poor Kurt looked about ready to pass out.

"Come on" Blaine hissed grabbing Kurt by the elbow and quickly pulled him behind the bleachers where he'd decided they'd hide for the rest of the lesson.

"What if they saw us?" Kurt gasped as he peeked through the gaps to see if anyone had noticed them leaving.

"Don't worry, they're too focused on chasing that poor kid with the braces. We aren't going back out there though, I'm not playing that game, it's not fair, he hasn't split the teams equally and..."

"It's completely barbaric" a voice finished the sentence from behind them. They both quickly turned around finding a dark skinned girl their age sitting cross legged reading a book. "This place is a wasteland but I guess it's nice to finally find someone who actually has brains around here" She spoke again.

"What are you doing hiding?" Blaine asked her

"Same as you" She shrugged "Avoiding the pain"

"Don't you girls just get to jump rope and stuff? That's easy" Blaine quizzed

"It's not easy being different!" She snapped glaring at him "All the pretty girls, even the ones you thought were your friends, like to laugh and make fun of the way you look or the fact that you can't run as fast as they can" She continued

"There's nothing wrong with being different" Kurt spoke quietly tugging at the bottom of his shirt which was damp and sticking to him with sweat

"I like you" the girl smiled pointing at him. "I'm Mercedes by the way"

"I'm Kurt, this is Blaine" he replied returning her smile

"You're welcome to stay and hide if you want" she gestured to the grass besides her

"Thanks but I think we should probably get back before someone notices we're gone" Kurt mumbled, fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Don't be silly. We're not going back out there. We'll stay thanks" Blaine smiled and sat with her, Kurt anxiously joining them, he'd never skipped class before and his Dad would be mad if he found out, the three of them quietly talked until they heard Coach Jenkins blow his whistle announcing the end of class

"Will I see you on the school bus?" Mercedes asked as the three stood up

"No, my Dad is picking us up" Kurt explained feeling bad

"That's alright. I'll see you next week then?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah. We'll save you a seat at lunch if you want" Kurt smiled back

"Great! You boys signing up to any clubs?" Mercedes asked and the two boys stuttered, making her giggle, they'd not thought about it.

"We'll meet you at the notice board at the end of the day, we're still undecided" Blaine nodded pulling Kurt back off towards the locker rooms to get their things

"I don't know about this Blaine" Kurt bit his lip "Aren't those clubs just for the geeks and nerds? Aren't we supposed to be staying unnoticed?" He asked

"It's a brilliant idea Kurt! We'll be able to meet people like us! People who will be our friends, people like Mercedes who don't mind being different and standing out, we can't end up at the bottom Kurt, we've got to get popular somehow"

Kurt thought about it as he got changed and decided it wouldn't hurt trying, they didn't have many other options and just writing their names down on a few sheets seemed easy enough. So he agreed and the two went to find their new friend before going to meet Burt

* * *

"Oh hey, Blaine! Are you signing up for football too?" A tall boy who was already writing his name on a sheet asked.

"Hey Finn" Blaine smiled back. Finn was one of the alright guys, he didn't make fun of them "I don't know yet" he shrugged "Maybe not"

His Mom had been on at him about it, she really wanted her son to join the school football team, to follow in his father and brothers footsteps, she'd been insisting he do something sporty to keep him active since school started up. And he had considered it until the meat heads who also enjoy playing football grew into gorillas

"Why not? You were on the team in Junior High, you're awesome dude!"

"Thanks Finn" Blaine grinned "But look at me. I'm tiny, I'd get crushed playing football with the likes of you" He pointed towards himself and then to Finn who was twice his height

"You wouldn't. You'd be great! You'll be able to easily sneak past all the players and you run pretty quickly for having such short legs" Blaine chuckled knowing Finn had his own way of giving compliments

"Hudson! You coming or not?" Finn glared at the impatient person shouting down the corridor to him "Don't let the dweebs infect you"

"I'll think about it" Blaine told him with a half smile not wanting the other boy to feel like he had to stay

"Cool. Well I'll see you later" He said giving them a small nod before leaving

"Jerk" Kurt huffed

"Don't let it bother you" Mercedes told him linking her arm into his "So which clubs are you interested in?" she asked

"There's so many" Kurt mused looking over all the different coloured sheets

Before any of them could say anything else someone rudely shoved their way past them with a high pitched yell

"Out of my way!"

"Watch it Berry" Mercedes scowled

Blaine recognised her from from his math class but he couldn't remember her name

The brunette hair girled eyed them before turning towards the notice board "I wouldn't bother signing up to anything if I were you. I'm obviously going to be the best. I'll make sure of it, you'll see me on every page of that year book by the time summer arrives. You watch" She pulled a pen from her bag and began signing up to almost every available club. Placing a gold star sticker after it each time.

They silently watched her. Not daring to say anything or try to get close enough to sign their own names just yet

"There" she said with a smug smile once she'd done "And you can laugh all you want but one day I'll be really famous and none of you will" and with that she flounced off

"What is her problem?" Blaine asked

"And who was that?" Kurt asked

"That, was Rachel Berry, and her head is too big for her body" Mercedes huffed taking out her own pen and signing up to the god squad and glee club

And some slight persuading from Mercedes the boys copied and put their names down for glee club too, Kurt deciding it would help him to follow his dreams of one day making it in New York.


End file.
